<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Pokémon Hero by Rabbit (Majorminor2242)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118126">The First Pokémon Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit'>Rabbit (Majorminor2242)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>✨My Pokemon/My Hero Academia Crossovers!💥 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Lucario, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, But He Will Become a Hero, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Break, Midoriya Izuku is a Pokémon, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is a Riolu/Lucario, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Slight Prejudice Against Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Talking Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Pokémon, the first to ever be documented with a quirk, is born with a righteous soul and limitless potential.</p><p>The only thing holding him back from his dream of becoming a hero, is the prejudicial world that he refuses to kneel before... But blue and black fur doesn't make you any less capable of saving people.</p><p> </p><p>Because a Pokémon CAN become a hero, and this Lucario is going to prove it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>✨My Pokemon/My Hero Academia Crossovers!💥 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Birth of a Revolution Came with Blue Fur and Red Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we start, I just want to say:</p><p>My favourite Pokémon is Torterra!<br/>I just can't really imagine this story working as well with that instead, however, so I therefor decided to go with my second favourite Pokémon, Lucario!<br/>My third favourite is Zeraora, followed by Buizel as fourth, and joint fifth is Umbreon/Leafeon/Jolteon eeveelutions. Finally my sixth favourite is between Cyndaquil or Mew!<br/> <br/>So that's my Pokémon Team in most games right there! 😂</p><p> </p><p>I already know that writing Izuku as any of the other Pokémon just wouldn't be as fitting -except Eevee possibly just for fun (because they're just as pure and fluffy and innocent as the resident cinnamon-bun Izuku himself of course)- however I still decided to go with the most logical and still lovable: Riolu/Lucario!</p><p> <br/>Hope you enjoy! ^^<br/> </p><p>***Just an FYI, I see Lucario as slightly taller than just 4-feet (maybe around 5 feet instead?), so I've deviated from the canonical height for Riolu/Lucario, as I've always imagined them just a little more human-like in their gradual growth. In this, Izuku as a Lucario is as tall as he is in BNHA canon (including his ears, so in actual size he's still quite a bit smaller) -so just shorter than average boy height but not quite as small as a common Lucario.***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was bright.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What? You expect me to say something else when referencing the first breath I took outside of my egg's shell?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was bright; blindingly so. The only sound that registered was distorted, and at the time, I doubt I even knew what sound <em>was. </em>It was all just so... oppressive.</p><p>My father, Ookido Yukinari-Hakase, or as most people know him, <em>Professor Samuel Oak</em>, was the first blurry face I saw. Later, I discovered that from birth, Pokémon tend to 'imprint' on the first face they see, marking them as family.</p><p> </p><p>Professor Oak is my family.</p><p> </p><p>He cared for me since that very first day, and then later at aged four, my father saw a potential in me that he'd seen in no other Pokémon before...</p><p> </p><p>You see, my father researches the relationships between people and Pokémon. He's actually in the top band of Pokémon researchers worldwide, considered a legend and revered to as one of <em>the</em> '7 Pokémon Professors'. He's contributed magnificent amounts of research and knowledge towards the discovery of Pokémon relations. Each one of the Pokémon professors contributed to a specific cause revolving around Pokémon. Professor Elm studies Pokémon breeding patterns, whilst Professor Rowan specialises in Pokémon evolutionary patterns, and so on and so forth.</p><p>But I digress. All in all, it was pretty ironic that my father was the one researching <em>Pokémon/Human relation, </em>as I, as a Pokémon, have a quirk, something that has only been precedented within humans. Not only that, but he also acts as my surrogate father, despite being human, after all. It's rather fitting, really.</p><p>My dad loves his job; he's great with Pokémon. Even though he can't actually understand the other Pokémon like I can, he is still rarely wrong in interpreting what we need or want. It's because he cares so much about all Pokémon, that he's so talented at understanding them. Also due to him being a researcher, we live in the largest renowned Poké-centre/research facility in Japan. This meant I was at least able to make lots of friends out of the other residents -although most of them left at young ages to go to beginner trainers that needed their first Pokémon.</p><p> </p><p>My dad never gave me up though. In a very special way, I guess he understood that I wouldn't do as well as I could in life if I were simply given away. We were family, and he understood that.</p><p> </p><p>As I was saying earlier though, it was discovered, just a month after my fourth birthday, that I was unlike any other Pokémon to exist. I had no limit to my potential growth in my moveset, allowing me to recall and re-perform moves that I had learnt without <em>ever </em>forgetting any -unlike all my other Pokémon counterparts who were limited to knowing only four moves at a time (a nature-induced rule created due to the Legendaries fearing that the world would turn to chaos from powerful, greedy Pokémon if they had every move available to them at all times).</p><p>I also understood human speech to the same degree as a normal human child my age at the time. I was capable of comprehending the alphabet, along with numeracy -counting up to twenty at age four wasn't bad at all in my own honest opinion, especially for a Pokémon, that was absurd. I even displayed abnormal rates of brain activity when my father went to diagnose my enigmatic capabilities.</p><p>Whilst none of these things were at all unordinary for the normal kid, the reason I was such an enigmatic existence was that no Pokémon, in existence, had <em>ever</em> developed a quirk, let alone displayed levels of intellect to this degree -including most Psychic Pokémon.</p><p> </p><p>It was found out that my quirk was very simple, yet very illogical to fully comprehend and explain: It gave me 'limitless potential' so long as I practiced and put remarkable effort into anything I do. That's not to say I find everything <em>easy- </em>not in the slightest. But because of this all, I was forever considered a paradox -but that's okay with me.</p><p> </p><p>At first, <em>they</em> wanted to take me away. To study me. Put me under blade and surgical instrument until they figured out how to... <em>replicate me.</em> To work out how to create <em>other Pokémon like me.</em></p><p>Thankfully, Professor Oak ran <em>them</em> away. He denied all the Government's methods of claiming my ownership, protecting me from their hungry, rabid gazes. The only repercussion to keeping me to himself, was an agreement to continuously update my record and 'explore my potential as best as possible' (meticulously study me). That wasn't that bad, though, since Professor Oak was always analysing things regardless (it was his job), so it hardly affected my home life as I had already grown used to it. I also don't doubt that he would have wanted to provide me with all education possible for me to thrive and grow, regardless of the 'agreement' to explore my total limits in mental acuity.</p><p> </p><p>When the papers came in that same year, certifying that I was a <em>legal citizen of Japan,</em> I never felt happier, past nor future. That was the single happiest milestone of my life up to that point, when Professor Oak strolled up to me with an enormous, eye-reaching smile, hand outstretched and displaying the adoption file, birth certificate and citizenship papers. I cried openly, feeling over-the-moon and definitely expressing my joy through endless hugs that year. He explained to me how hard it was for him to pull enough strings to get these papers for a Pokémon, due to how I wasn't <em>human</em>, yet luckily with his authoritative power and influence as a world-leading scientist, he managed to miraculously get it done.</p><p>All for <em>me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Biological son or not, that day I knew my father truly cares for me.</p><p> </p><p>Then, after the issue with guardianship and individuality was dealt with, it was just a simple journey of me trying to improve my skills and prepare for my future.</p><p> </p><p>At the age of five, I had already learnt several new attack and defence skills, and my dad never failed to remind me of just how amazing I was and proud he was of me. Then on my seventh birthday, I had told my dad that I didn't want to be caught and forced to become some else's Pokémon sidekick. That I wanted to become my own hero, and to save people with a smile as the first Pokémon to ever debut as their own individual.</p><p>Dad cried happy tears when he heard my dream. Said that he would be proud if I lead my own path following my dreams to become a hero, and that he would do anything to help me achieve it, and a year later, he gave me the most incredible birthday gift I could have ever have asked for: A prototype, custom-made Luxury Pokéball that acted as my own portable home. It was unlike any other Pokéball in existence, with the sharp looks of both a premier ball and luxury ball mixed together, and due to how it registered my <em>own</em> ownership over me as 'belonging to myself', instead of being caught by someone else, I was indefinitely and unchangeably <em>my own Pokémon.</em></p><p>It meant that I had no fear of ever being abducted and forced to fight for someone else. That I was legally 'my own' trainer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I had to refrain from crushing my dad with the biggest hug I had ever given anyone that day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Each year following that was similar, with me learning new moves to add to my repertoire, training to perfect them, as well as enjoying my youthful years as a pup.</p><p>I was pretty young when my dad taught me more about the exceedingly rare breed of Pokémon that I am. As a Riolu, I was regarded as the 'Emanation' Pokémon, and I then discovered why I could always sense all these different, vibrant, mingling auras surrounding me. Due to my final evolutionary stage being Lucario, the 'Aura' Pokémon, I had (and still have) the unique ability of sensing auras -though less prominently as a young, un-evolved Riolu. I could sense when people or Pokémon were happy, sad or angry, or I could subtly manipulate other people's emotions myself, but I've always hated doing that so it wasn't something I practiced.</p><p> </p><p>I was nine when I discovered something extraordinary.</p><p>
  <em>I could speak telepathically.</em>
</p><p>Whilst at first, I thought it made me freaky and therefore refused to do it outside of the lab with my dad, it was still apparently astonishing to him. Only very few other Pokémon were known to have communicative abilities, and almost all of them were Psychic-type Pokémon, Legendaries/Mythicals, and Pokémon such as Chatots. As a Riolu, I was only Fighting-type, so it was just another revolutionary discovery regarding me. I later found out, however, that it was due to my kind's gift for Aura that I was able to communicate my thoughts through it by bridging a mental connection with others to hear me.</p><p>That was also the start of me being able to actually hold two-way conversations for the first time in my life, since I've never been able to write very well with my paws. Finally being able to say <em>'I love you' </em>to my dad was the best feeling I ever felt in years.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how old I got, however, when I left the laboratory to go outside with or without Professor Oak, I was still always treated like a baby that hardly understood what the ice cream man meant when he asked <em>'Which flavour would you like, little guy?'</em>, however I guess expecting them to treat me like a human my age was a little presumptuous of me.</p><p>Anyone who <em>did </em>discover how intelligent I was (usually through my eventual irritated resignation through telepathy), just ended up treating me like some strange, enigmatic circus creature anyhow, so that wasn't much better than the baby-talk. Inescapable prejudice surrounded me wherever I went due to my nature as a Pokémon, so it was pointless trying to hide from it.</p><p>Apparently, just the label 'Pokémon' was enough for me to be written off as below humans, like a <em>pet</em>. A sidekick or companion, but never in the lime-light.</p><p> </p><p>Someday, I'll prove them all wrong about me though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was thirteen when I finally evolved into a Lucario, and I felt so accomplished for reaching such a high stage at such an accordingly 'inexperienced, young age' from Prof Oak. For years, I put in endless amounts of effort in order to be prepared for my goal. I had to work harder than anyone else if I wanted to have any sort of chance against the prejudicial world when I entered the top hero school in Japan, Yueei High. U.A. only had a 0.02% rate of admission, and that was between all the kids who had super strong quirks as well as reliable and dependable Pokémon teammates. That meant I would have to fight not only against individual people for my place during the upcoming exams, but against their equally strong companions <em>as well.</em></p><p>Naturally, I of course decided to put in place a training regiment to combat my clear disadvantage. I would wake up early each day, and work my butt off at the local seaside, Dagobah Municipal Beach. I would spend my day hauling mountains of trash away for collection to be recycled, hours upon hours upon -guess what?- <em>more </em>hours of back-breaking labour.</p><p>It felt endless.</p><p>Every muscle ached in my body, which constantly protested the strain I put myself under, but I never gave up. I continued training my body to get stronger, and frankly, I couldn't have made a smarter decision. By training non-stop daily for many years, I managed to raise my IV level exponentially.</p><p>That's another thing regarding me, that was previously unprecedented and believed to be impossible to achieve.</p><p>See, there are two affecting factors when measuring a Pokémon's strength: EV's, and IV's.</p><p>A Pokémon can increase their base 'statistics' (measurable physical capability) by defeating other Pokémon and levelling up -this is common knowledge. By defeating another Pokémon, whatever that opponent's best base stat is (take a Gastly's high Special Attack for example), would contribute towards improving your own Special Attack stat. It takes four EV's (four opponents of that stat specifically) to raise that specific stat level by one, therefore making you a stronger Pokémon than the average of your species at that level. It's much like the accurate saying 'experience determines the victor in battle' -more experience = more capability.</p><p>On the other hand, it was universally agreed that Pokémon are simply born with unchangeable IV stats, ranging through 1-31. The higher the IV number for any stat (Speed, Attack, Health, etc), the stronger you naturally were as a Pokémon of your species.</p><p>For example, if two Charizards fought against each-other at the same level and neither had improved through EV's, the one with the higher IV's would theoretically win. It could be visualised simply as that Charizard having 'better genetics' which made it naturally stronger. Like survival of the fittest, they were simply born with a stronger physical disposition than those who are thin, weak or frail; that's how natural selection weeds out the weak from the strong.</p><p> </p><p>No one believed that a Pokémon's IV's could change from birth. That it was just 'luck of the draw'. Like genetics, they could not be altered (naturally -but genetic engineering is highly illegal, so we won't go into that).</p><p> </p><p>I can confidently say, however, that people simply don't explore their logical options hard enough.</p><p> </p><p>Pokémon generally don't train, with the only real exception being fighting types who like to visit gyms. Pokémon therefore only ever get their exercise and growth through battling. This has always simply been because they aren't generally as... intelligent as humans, and so do not care about training their muscles or doing any form of external exercises past 'let's fight each-other' with others.</p><p> </p><p>But why would no-one consider the fact that if<em> IV's act as a 'natural strength stat' regarding a Pokémon, </em>then all they had to do was <em>train and build up some muscle and such</em><em> in order to improve</em> <em>that</em> <em>'natural strength'. </em>There's nothing stopping a weak, thin person from training their muscles to become bigger and stronger, is there?</p><p>Humans are admittedly dumb sometimes, but at least I have an advantage there against others, I guess?</p><p>Anyway, in other words, for years I've trained on improving my natural IV stats tremendously, however have only battled other Pokémon a handful of times before in my life, thus meaning I have gained hardly any EV points. This means that I am naturally extremely strong, however have little real battle experience, despite my training. Hopefully I can catch up on that once I'm at hero school, but it should just require literal experience to improve that, so it shouldn't be <em>too</em> impossible, right?</p><p>
  <em>... Probably.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another thing to note, is that since birth, I've always kind-of struggled expressing my inner emotions. As a Riolu, I could perfectly express my emotions through common, toothy smiles and lots of hugs, however once I evolved into a Lucario, I found it harder to express myself past a piercing, stoic glare that rests on my face naturally. It's really annoying, since apparently having a 'face that looks like a bag of spanners' is a universal trait and characteristic between Lucario as a species and not really something I can help without constant conscious effort.</p><p>At least, that's what I was jokingly told I looked like at all times by my father. According to him, I developed a 'face that looks like I'm perpetually irritated at life itself', which always makes me pout when I hear. He means that as a joke and only smiles widely when he says it with a chuckle, so I never get upset, however it has made me try more about 'fixing' my expression.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, currently, I'm fifteen (-almost sixteen!), but for the last many years I've been learning mixed martial arts under the tuition of many of the other Fighting-type Pokémon in the facility. A Sawk, Machop and Throh taught me karate and judo respectively, whilst the Hitmon-evolution species' (Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Hitmontop) all taught me boxing, kickboxing and capoeira, as well as trained me in combat against several enemies at once, which was really hard but worth every moment of training as I feel I learnt a lot.</p><p>A Hariyama, at one stage, offered to teach me a few sumo-wrestling moves, however I denied lessons due to my light weight and small frame. I'm built more for manuevering and speed with strong but quick attacks, so pulling people around using my bodyweight didn't really fit with my -still incredibly diverse- style. The same was said for Machamp trying to teach me wrestling. In the end there were still one or two moves that I could incorporate from each of them into my fighting style, however, so I did ask to learn one or two specific things that I'd seen them do or perform, such as how Hariyama manages to tense their muscles to improve their defence (because hitting him was like hitting rock), as well as Machamp's pile-driver technique to wind someone who's already on the ground to leave them breathless and open.</p><p>One thing that I always struggled with since their full development, however, are the large spikes that protrude from each of my paws at the top by my knuckles/wrist. At first, I wasn't sure how to use them effectively, since whilst they're sharp, they're on the back of my paws, making it slightly awkward to slash with them depending on the position of my paws to my enemies. Luckily, however, the Professor noticed my difficulties and managed to somehow get a super cool Bisharp from overseas to come and train me for a year! He was incredible, and definitely the best tutor I could ever ask for since the Bisharp belonged to a retired Pro-Hero, and therefore had lots of experience. Their species is also somewhat similar in shape and structure to me, so the methods that he used in combat translated perfectly over to me. He definitely left me with a lot of techniques to practice, which I'm eternally thankful for.</p><p>Another thing I forgot to mention that I trained, was my aura reading abilities. Since my evolution into a Lucario, I've been able to utilise my Aura in ways that allow me to attack, as well as locate others or fight disguised or hidden enemies. I can also now sense Aura around me far more acutely, and to a further degree in both scale <em>and </em>distance, which is incredibly useful.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, I've been training very hard to prepare for my future, and soon I'm going to be heading off to chase my dream, starting with the entrance exam for U.A. Hopefully it won't be too much of a struggle due to how much effort I've put into this, but I'll be prepared for anything. <em>I'm sure of it.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm going to become the first ever Pokémon Hero!</b></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the current compiled list of Pokémon partners. Some are still undecided, but please feel free to comment any suggestions of changes/improvements and I'll take them into consideration! :)</p><p> </p><p>Kaminari - Jolteon (I love Pikachu and all but I honestly think Jolteon is more fitting)<br/>Jirou - Noibat or Chatot or Whimsur<br/>Bakugou - Cyndaquil<br/>Kirishima - Rockruff (or maybe Wobuffet)<br/>Aoyama - Milotic<br/>Ojiro - Mienfoo/Mienshao or Breloom<br/>Asui - Froakie<br/>Shoji - Machamp<br/>Iida - Ninjask<br/>Uraraka - Minccino or Eevee<br/>Tokoyami - Honchcrow or Corviknight<br/>Koda - Whismur<br/>Ashido - Goomy or Nidorina<br/>Sero - Spinarak/Galvantular or Tanglegrowth<br/>Sato - Vanillite/Vanillish/Vaniluxe or Hariyama<br/>Todoroki - Alohan Vulpix and Kantoian Vulpix crossbreed<br/>Yaomomo - Gardevoir<br/>Toru - Kecleon</p><p>Shinsou - Hypno</p><p>Monoma - Ditto or Smeargle</p><p> </p><p>Endeavor - Emboar<br/>Present Mic - Woobat or Loudred or Exploud<br/>Recovery Girl - Audino<br/>Aizawa - Umbreon<br/>All Might - Braviary or Torterra<br/>AfO - Type:Null, Giratina or Mewtwo, etc<br/>Shigoraki - Banette<br/>Dabi - Litwick/Chandelure/Magmar<br/>Toga - Zubat<br/>Stain - Bisharp<br/>Spinner - Pawniard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue and Black are Beautiful Colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Moves that any Pokémon uses will begin with a capital letter, e.g. 'Agility' to avoid confusion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, why is that Lucario holding its own Pokéball?"</p><p>"It looks like it's lost, I can't see its trainer anywhere..."</p><p>"No, wait, why's it wearing a backpack?!"</p><p>"Awwww, it's so cute!" that last one made me blush.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wish they'd all just mind their own business... </em>I frowned, doing my best to avoid and ignore just about everyone as those were becoming common questions between everyone I crossed paths with.</p><p><em>No need to get frustrated over small things... I just need to pass these tests and I'll prove them all wrong. </em>I looked up towards the main U.A. building that all the examinees were entering, before taking a right down a hallway and arriving at a door that read: 'PRINCIPLE NEDZU'S OFFICE'.</p><p> </p><p>~oOo~</p><p>(Flashback: A few days prior)</p><p> </p><p>"Izuuuukuuu! Guess what I've got for you!" the chipper, peppy voice of the Professor sounded old yet warm, like a grandparent.</p><p><em>'What is it, dad?'</em> I only usually talk telepathically in my father's presence, since otherwise it makes people stare uncomfortably at me and think that I'm 'reading their minds' by talking in their heads. -That's not how that works, I can read emotions through aura (which to a mild degree allows me to read their rough thoughts to loosely interpret their future actions because of it), which is also how I emulate 'talking' by connecting auras with someone.- When I'm not talking through aura, I still can sadly only produce the (according to everyone I ever speak to) adorable sounds of my species: <em>'Ri-Riolu!' 'Lucario!' </em>I wish I could speak normally, however my voice box simply doesn't work the same way as a normal human's does. That's just down to biology, sadly.</p><p>My dad brought out a slip of paper with a grin. "I got in touch with the Principle of U.A. ..." immediately I gasped in shock, eyes widening and causing my dad to smile even wider at the sight of me being so excited.</p><p><em>'You did?! What's it about?! Tell me! Tell me!'</em> I was already bouncing up and down before him, paws shaking in front of me.</p><p>"Haha, alright, alright, calm down son. It's regarding a possible personal meeting between you and him in light of you entering his school as a student." I won't deny squealing -a rare occurrence that made my dad smile <em>even WIDER </em>(yes, he has the kindest, widest smile on the planet and no-one can tell me otherwise), before he handed over the paper to me. "These should be directions to his office for tomorrow. Meet with him the moment you arrive at the school, alright?"</p><p><em>'Okay! Thanks dad!'</em> I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the ruffle he game my fur, embarrassing me. <em>'Daaaaaaad!'</em></p><p>"What? Your old man can't show affection anymore? Don't tell me you're at that teenage stage already where you grow distant and drown in punk goth rock-"</p><p><em>'That's oddly specific for me to do. Are you speaking from experience or something?'</em> I stifled a snort, covering my jaw when my father dipped his head in shame.</p><p><em>"... I was a pretty moody teenager..."</em> he grumbled, lips taught as we both laughed.</p><p><em>'Oh my gosh, that's so hard to believe yet I can picture it perfectly!'</em> I snorted at the image of the professional, smartly dressed Professor being uncouth and moody when younger*.</p><p> </p><p>*Age is a difficult topic for me to fully comprehend, since the idea of gradually growing and developing slowly like humans do doesn't make sense to my instincts. Therefor I have to logically view it as the many 'evolutionary stages' of a human as being a baby, toddler, child, teenager and etc.</p><p> </p><p>~oOo~</p><p> </p><p>I knocked on the door, not knowing what I was about to experience but trying to prepare myself for the worst-</p><p>I wasn't ready for a white, tiny bear/mouse/dog animal Pokémon with a large red scar on its face. "Hello! Am I a Cubachoo, am I a Ratata? Who knows! What matters is that I'm the principle! Pleasure to meet you, young Izuku!"</p><p>I blinked, before speaking vocally since he should be able to understand me as mutual Pokémon. "Uh... hello..."</p><p>"No need to be so nervous, come on in!" he turned, leading me inside the room and to a chair before his desk. "Now, I'll explain why you're here to rid the confusion." he began.</p><p>"O-okay." I nodded for him to continue.</p><p>"You see, Professor Oak of course has a lot of influence in the world, so when I heard him say that he wanted to find an agreement for a Pokémon to attend my school, I was understandably gobsmacked! At first he wanted to offer me just about anything, including a <em>Masterball</em> as a trade, however I declined... He clearly would do anything for you to be happy, I hope you know that." the principle took a sip of tea, holding me in suspenseful silence. ,"Of course, I couldn't accept bribery for your admission," my heart dropped at the blunt tone he used despite myself internally agreeing that bribery didn't feel right. Everything feeling crushed within me as my dream suddenly collapsed and left me paralysed. "I want to accept you anyway!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You see, young Izuku, I know exactly how you feel! The prejudice of the world is truly unfair and unjust, and so I myself must keep my identity a secret in order to maintain commandeer over this school!</p><p>After all, I'm a Pokémon with a quirk <em>too!" </em>he gave a cheshire grin at my look of realisation of the gravity of this. "Yes, it's been kept a secret from everybody except my closest acquaintances and trusted staff-members. In actual fact, unlike you I am not even registered as a Pokémon at all! My identity is completely 'human' according to the law!"</p><p>"... B-but... <em>how?"</em></p><p>"Unlike you, I was born in a... less than friendly Pokémon facility. Their aim was to genetically bioengineer Pokémon with quirks- and I was the first and only success before they were shut down. My own quirk, 'High Spec', grants me unrivalled intelligence in preplanning and preparation, allowing me to hold an admittedly unfair advantage against others. I ended up tricking the people who contained me, freeing myself and many other Pokémon and escaping. Later I then discovered my ability to vocally converse with humans when I began trying to integrate with society. I learnt their mannerisms, which was difficult at first, but eventually I managed to find myself here. Right at the top of the food-chain." the animal grinned, which deeply terrified me underneath my face that I kept stoic and straight.</p><p>"So... you're saying that you wouldn't mind if I entered your school then... right?" I asked nervously, wanting to check.</p><p>"Yes, precisely! I want to see <em><b>you</b></em> become the first recognised Pokémon individual! It would be difficult for me to achieve myself due to my low combat prowess and nature, as well as the ruckus that revealing myself would cause... However I'm certain that an intelligent, young Lucario would be <em>perfect</em> in bridging the gap between humans and Pokémon further! Both Riolus and Lucarios have a respectable sense of justice and moral code, making you a shoe-fit for the heroism profession! You also have many human characteristics and mannerisms, can communicate, <em>and </em>seem like a strong, reliable individual! Not only that, but icing on the cake is your exceptionally incredible quirk! All of these factors are much needed to become a true, impactful hero such as All Might!" the headmaster explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Truly, this opportunity could become a total revolution. Therefore, I am willing to offer you a recommended spot among my course, <em>free of charge."</em></p><p> </p><p><em>'AHHHH!' </em>I mentally screamed, barely retaining an expressionless exterior. "Thank you so much, sir. I won't let you down!" I managed to bark (or more like yip) in still shocked response.</p><p>"I don't doubt that. Now, another reason I called you here, was so that I could test you personally for the written exam. I understand that you find it difficult to write with your paws, so it would be unfair to place you in the same timed conditions as others. Here at U.A., we may encourage challenging our pupils for the best results, however outright expecting the impossible of them is not the case, so I'll test you verbally to make it quicker and easier as well if you are okay with that."</p><p>I nodded, and like that, we began on the questions. Many were asking me about egg care, hatching Pokémon and how to feed them depending on their species and preferences. I already knew how to cook my own Poffins (my father taught me), and I also was often the one who took care of eggs when they were brought to the centre, so it was all relatively straight-forward. The hardest part of the test was the general knowledge quiz, where I was asked what exact Pokédex number a certain Pokémon was, or to recite their given information or species reference.</p><p>That was only the first half of the test, however, as the second half was more hero-centric. All Might had always been my favourite hero, as he cared deeply for his Pokémon partners and saved people with a reassuring smile on his face. I am still great at general knowledge of other heroes as well, as analysing quirks and Pokémon has always been a passionate hobby of mine to grow. Luckily, lots of the questions were about All Might and his battles, which I could recite answers for easily (I may have been a bit more of a hero fan than I've ever previously demonstrated).</p><p>After about an hour or so of testing, the principle smiled, reassuring me. "Wow, I must say, Midoriya-kun, that you're very talented. That was a ninety-eight-percent test score! Very well done!"</p><p>"A-ah, thank you sir. Researching Heroes and Pokémon has always been a passion of mine."</p><p>"Clearly! Now, what perfect timing too! Here, let me lead you down to join the other recommended candidates for the practical exam, it starts in ten minutes." he said, before leading me out and through long, winding corridors, until I finally found myself standing at the exit leading to several other people my age. The principle remained in the shadows, likely to keep his Pokémon identity secret, and left me to hero Cementoss, who would be judging us on the exams. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon again, young Izuku-kun!" he smiled, before retreating back down the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around, I first began analysing my opponents. There was one boy who looked like a Lucario himself, what with his stoic frown seemingly imprinted upon his face. One side of his face had white hair and a dark grey iris, whilst the other side had red hair, a bright blue eye and lastly a burn scar that looked like it had been made from scalding water hitting his face. I paused, intruiged and captivated by his mesmerising aura, which swirled around him in an un-smudged mixture of ice blue and fiery red. It swirled and danced around him, however the red part of his aura seemed... suppressed, <em>muted</em>, as well as less tame than the calm, controlled blue.</p><p>He suddenly snapped his stare at me, eyes twitching (likely in confusion at the sight of a Lucario just standing and watching him intently) before he walked away. A young Vulpix trailed behind him, which looked to be an adorable crossbreed of the Alolan and Kantoian Vulpixes. Half its fur coat was white, half was reddish brown. It smiled at me, which I returned.</p><p>
  <em>'Definitely someone to look out for... what an interesting aura.'</em>
</p><p>A little ways away, there was a tall, pretty girl with a spiky, black ponytail, who was currently seemingly psyching herself up by slapping her cheeks. She had a strangely warm, glittering-black aura around her. An elegant Gardevoir was gently rubbing her back reassuringly.</p><p>Another girl was nearby as well, who had green hair and a confident smirk. Beside her stood a Tododile, and her aura seemed... jumpy. Like it was split into millions of different sections that all coalesced and gathered in one general place.</p><p>
  <em>'Hmm... Looks aren't really telling me anything about those two yet...'</em>
</p><p>On the other side of the field, stood two other boys. One of them had a strange appearance, with teeth lining his entire jaw in a strange, admittedly startling grin (Izuku wouldn't want to call an upcoming hero scary but this boy definitely appeared that way) and a Hippopotus. The other boy was tall, with a large presence and a booming voice that <em>screamed 'CONFIDENCE' </em>with every word he spoke to the former. The first of them had an almost <em>pudgy</em> aura surrounding him, however that was hard to tell due to the second boy's aura drowning it out. It was immensely vast, the kind of aura size that I'd see surrounding a top-ten hero, and it twirled and whirled like a tornado surrounding its centre. Beside him lay a Pidgeotto with its eyes closed.</p><p>The oppressive aura was actually giving me a small headache, even from this distance, so I stopped focussing on it, instead bringing a paw to my chin as I started strategising.</p><p>
  <em>'Okay, he's definitely formidable. I should watch out for him... and the first person too if their strange, strong auras were anything to go by... The rest I have no clue what their powers could be, other than rough guesses, but the fact that their all here in this recommended exam means that I shouldn't underestimate any of them either.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Right! Listen up, all of you!" the hero, Cementoss, finally came forward from a hallway off to the side of this semi-arena area. "We are about to start the tests! For the first exam, I want all of you to line up at the start of this course. You are all going to race to compete and see who can cross to the other end the fastest. Yes, you may use your quirks both to help yourself, as well as disadvantage others, HOWEVER, you may NOT conduct any unsportsmanlike <em>harm</em> to others! This includes punching, kicking, shoving, etcetera. I am also disqualifying any use of Pokémon for this race, so leave your companions within their balls or by the spectator's line. Do I make myself clear?" Cementoss stated curtly.</p><p>We all nodded, before lining up at the starting line. A hand raised, and I could already expect the question that followed.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Uhm... I know you said no Pokémon are allowed, so why is that Lucario still standing here? Also, I don't see his owner, so is it lost?" she said, regarding me. She was polite in the way she spoke about me and I understood why she was confused, so I didn't take offence to her question of my placement -though being referred to as 'it' was irritating, as only a select few Pokémon have no explicit gender.</p><p>I was not one of them. :(</p><p>"Young Ookido is a contestant, much like you are, for a spot at this school. He is in the right place, as I said that you could not use your Pokémon <em>companions </em>to aid you. He is not a companion, he is as I previously stated, a contestant. Now, are we all ready?"</p><p> </p><p>All five others blinked at hearing this information, all looking over at me with analysing gazes. The girl with the black hair seemed nicer than the rest, as her gaze was merely a curious glance, before she looked away, respecting my privacy. The other girl who had asked the question about me also looked away when our eyes connected, however all three of the boys refused to acknowledge the fact that they were staring at me rather uncomfortably.</p><p>I looked towards Cementoss, before locking my narrowed gaze on the track ahead, ignoring the tingling chill down my spine of being watched, and waited for the race to start. In the brief interlude, I closed my eyes, focussing as I thought to use Agility to raise my speed stat higher first, before I re-opened them and lowered my head in preparation.</p><p>"BEGIN!" he yelled, as all six of us launched forward, trying to pull ahead.</p><p>Luckily for me as a Lucario, I'm light on my feet and have the biological structure to support running efficiently, along with a high speed-stat (that was now slightly boosted by my Agility Move) which all-in-all allowed me to easily tear past the others for a brief few seconds, however that's when I realised that of course, this would only be as easy of a race as I'd initially thought if I weren't against other <em>recommended students.</em></p><p>Even with my incredibly fast speed, within surprising seconds I was overtaken by the large-presence-boy taking to the skies, his quirk apparently being incredibly fine-tuned control of the wind as he shot past, standing atop a miniature tornado. On my other side, the boy with the swirling, bipolar aura and appearance was launching forward standing on top of ice that seemed to be rapidly forming underneath his feet, propelling him forward horizontally. He spread the ice diagonally with his hand as he shot past, aiming to incapacitate me and freeze me still, however I managed to dodge the first few pillars of ice, before having to use a Blaze Kick to power through the last one he sent at me.</p><p>I then unexpectedly felt something wrap around my left ankle, tripping me straight to the ground as the green-haired girl flew past me as well, he body seemingly cut up into tiny chunks and segments.</p><p><em>'What kind of quirk is THAT?!' </em>my calm facade shattered as I stared on in shock at all these abilities, when suddenly the black-haired girl shot past me on a <em>literal </em><em><b>motorbike</b>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>OH YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! I'M PRETTY SURE SHE DOESN'T HAVE A LICENCE TO GO AT 60MPH IN SCHOOL PREMISSES! -let alone a licence at all as we are ALL FIFTEEN!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I internally berated myself for falling so far behind so quickly, and immediately shot to my feet, knowing I spent too much time distracted watching them, when suddenly the ground gave out on my <em>again.</em> Luckily, this time I was able to catch myself from falling over, however it didn't help much when I found that the dirt ground below me had been transformed into quicksand that was slowly sucking in my pawed foot.</p><p>Reacting quickly -and admittedly in a little panic-, I used a High-Jump-Kick to launch myself into the air, before slamming back down to create a small tremor in the ground, emulating a miniature Earthquake-move as I rapidly pulled myself up again to continue forward.</p><p>Looking behind me, I saw the boy with the strange mouth smirking at me as he set his hands back on the ground, clearly trying to activate his quirk again.</p><p>"Like hell am I gonna let a Pokémon beat me at entering the best school in the country!" he yelled as the ground softened in a converging line, heading straight towards me. It seemed his quirk was either in altering the state of matter, or simply making things he touches pudgy like quicksand.</p><p> </p><p>But now I knew his quirk worked on contact only, and it also took a bit of time for it to cover distance, so before it reached me, I used a feint-Quick-Attack to dash forward -without actually attacking- in a blur of blue and black light, and suddenly I was an instant forty metres ahead and now just a little behind the others who overtook me earlier.</p><p>I took a second to catch my breath after the burst of exertion through using such a quick move, before I took off sprinting again.</p><p><em>'I need to catch up! They're only going to keep gaining ground on my if I don't do something!' </em>my mind screamed as I tried to formulate a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping up a constant Quick-Attack dash was out of the question, since I'd likely give myself a heart attack from keeping it going for so long since there was still a mile or so of ground ahead, and each use of the move accelerated my heart rate exponentially (making it indisputably dangerous after too many consecutive uses) but<em> what else was there?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Damnit, I'm really going to do this, aren't I?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment I started up another Quick-Attack, I struggled to stay on my feet as I was carried forward at mach three speed with the momentum to topple a truck if hit side-on. The strain was immediate on my legs and my eyes watered as my heart thrummed within my chest, beating like a drum erratically as I seemingly instantly found myself ahead of the green-haired girl, as well as shooting past the motorbike one. I briefly caught her awe-filled stare as I rocketed past at almost double her own speed, but I hardly noticed it from the pain that my muscles were now in. Everything burned and I was sure I was about to break several bones- maybe even puncture a lung- when I suddenly found myself neck-and-neck with the leading duo. By then, I had been maintaining this one Quick-Attack for the same as several chained together, and it was already straining me beyond 'safe'.</p><p>The two powerful-quirked boys both glanced at me between them, likely noticing just how much strain was placed upon my body through what I was doing by maintaining this speed from the gritted pain on my face, and I almost want to say that the ice-boy tried to freeze me out of <em>pity</em> and wanting to help me...</p><p> </p><p>But it didn't matter, since the moment he sent out the first ice-wave towards me, I panicked and did the first thing I could think of (which was unusual seeing as I am usually a very calm and rational person).</p><p> </p><p>I activated a move I'd never used before, one I'd only ever seen be used by top-tier Pokémon such as All Might's or those in the National Pokémon League:</p><p>
  <em>Extreme Speed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>VMPH</b> before I even registered what was happening, the air around me exploded as the world contorted and twisted, light bending and refracting in beams surrounding my linear vision as colours burst in my eyes.</p><p>Just like that, I then found myself collapsed just an inch over the finishing line, not remembering anything of how I got there, nor knowing if it was luck that pitted me with that perfect extra inch.</p><p>But <em>oh god the </em><b>pain- </b>I could barely think, let alone breathe as every single one of my muscles contracted and spasmed, pain flaring and searing in each as though I'd been physically burnt by travelling at near-lightspeed. If I could writhe, I would have, but I was sadly subjected just to lay there on my back as the world spun round dozens more times.</p><p>I hardly registered the voice of the black-haired girl, who had walked up to me in concern and produced a Pokémon potion (likely a Full-Restore) from her skin. The moment I felt the spray hit my skin, suddenly everything felt magical as all the pain ebbed away, disappearing and leaving me blissfully at peace.</p><p>I looked up blearily towards the girl, who was smiling taught in concern, before giving her a grateful smile of my own. I'm not sure what made me do it, but I also dropped my silent act long enough to telepathically thank her.</p><p><em>'Thank you... I owe you one, that must be expensive.' </em>I said, referring in heavy breathes to the miraculous potion of happiness.</p><p>Her brows raised in shock, before she shook her head, composing herself. "No, it's no worries. My quirk covers it just fine. What you did was extremely impressive! -If not also incredibly reckless...' she was trying to sound stern and reprimanding, but didn't quite pull it off with her kind and gentle nature. "You're clearly something else... I've never heard nor seen a Pokémon, especially a Lucario that could not only run at those speeds for that distance, but also speak telepathically..."</p><p><em>'If you wouldn't mind, I'm a little self-conscious about the talking so please don't tell anyone else for now. It usually warrants... </em>attention.<em>' </em>I asked politely.</p><p>"No worries, I won't. Are you feeling better now?" she lowered her voice to a hushed tone, which I was somehow infinitely <em>more </em>grateful for.</p><p><em>'Yes, again thank you very much for that. My heart felt like it was about to pop..." </em>I joked grimly. <em>'Your quirk is amazing, by the way! If my assumption is correct, the ability to create anything... that's really incredible! I'm sure you'll become an outstanding hero.'</em> the girl smiled brightly in shy surprise when hearing that, which told me that she wasn't used to hearing such reassuring praise.</p><p>"Thank you. Do you want any help getting back over to the rest of the group?"</p><p><em>'If you could just... pull me up then I should be fine to limp. Thanks, hehe...' </em>we both chuckled as I was brought to my padded feet. My body felt strange after all that strain and instant repair. Like it didn't feel weary from exertion anymore, however I had no more energy in my reserves anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah... definitely should get some rest when I'm back home. That feeling can't be healthy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Right! Onto the next test!" instantly my eyes bulged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Next te-wait WHAT. Oh god, I forgot there was more! Why did I push myself so hard so quickly?! They must all think I'm mad...</em>
</p><p>I didn't bother lifting my eyes to check.</p><p> </p><p>Soon standing in-front of a colossal gate, Cementoss continued, "We are going to be doing an emulation of a real-life battle in a city, in which you will hunt robots for points in the allotted time. Different robots are worth differing amounts of points, the number being written in bold colours on their front, back and sides, so I suggest you tally your points as you go. One of these robots will be worth <em>no </em>points, so logically you would do best to avoid it and not waste your time. Also, this time, you are NOT allowed to hinder each other in ANY way, however you <em>are</em> going to be permitted your Pokémon! You'll have fifteen minutes,<em> startiiiiiiiinnnnng...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>'You have got to be kiddin-' </em>"NOW!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I put a    :(    in my story for needed effect, deal with it 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. End of the Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo....</p><p>Four months, is it?</p><p>Man, how time passes by.... 😅<br/>But no seriously, hope you guys enjoy! 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How I managed to continue, I don't know, but at the very least there were only six of us contestants (plus other Pokémon) spread across the large city, so there were surprisingly plenty of robots to gain points from. The bigger the robot, the more points they rewarded, and in the end, purely due to my strength, martial arts and TM-Moves each, I was able to smash through them with relatively little effort.</p><p>By the end, I had gained a respectable fifty-odd points from simply roaming buildings and alleyways, however I'm sure I could have scored far more had I not exerted myself so greatly earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Everything, however, eventually <em>hit-the-fan,</em> when with two minutes left on the clock, the entire city rumbled, shaking as though a real earthquake had hit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is that-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh dear god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looming above the city, having erupted from the centre plaza only several blocks away, was a robot only comparable in size to a mountain. It had arms the length of skyscrapers, treads akin to a tank's but jumbo-sized, and finally one large, ominous, red 'eye' that was likely larger than a truck cabin -though I couldn't quite be <em>exact</em> from this distance (-that's sarcasm, by the way).</p><p> </p><p>Remembering what the Pro Hero/Examining teacher had said previously, I checked to see if it wasn't true, but found myself proven shocking right in my suspicions when I read the number printed on the monster's chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'0 Points'</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before I could fully leave the area, following the logical course of action of avoiding it, I heard a scream that pierced my highly sensitive ears, which twitched in alert response. Instantly, I closed my eyes and scanned the aura of my surrounding landscape, eventually locating the source of the cries under smoke and rubble, which was in the direct path of the robot's treads.</p><p>I didn't even have time to think it through before I found myself rocketing forward, already rearing back my fist to smash apart a falling pice of concrete building that was about to land and crush the victim beneath what was already on her. I then crouched down low and put every ounce of strength I had into my legs, trying to lever the offending debris off of them, but found that it was simply too heavy and jammed between a fallen metal gurder, of all things.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god... well they aren't completely crushed as the rubble's forming a gap where they're at, so that means...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I wearily turned my gaze towards the only viable solution I could come up with, gulping.</p><p> </p><p>The red eye stared back impassively, but seemingly waiting for me to take inevitable action. First I leapt high, balancing on a lamppost, before then jumping at the side of a building, landing with both feet and a paw with the grace of a feather before instantly kicking off once again whilst I still had grip. By now, I was the same height as the robot's imposing fist, and I just managed to flip midair, soaring over the metallic knuckle and dropping into a roll, before instantly picking myself back up in order to run up its outstretched arm.</p><p>I was already by its shoulder by the time it tried to swat me with its other arm, but with one final leap, I sailed into the air and pulled back my arm, focussing my attention to a pin-prick of detail, before throwing my fist forward with the most powerful charge-up move I know:</p><p> </p><p>'FOCUS PUNCH!" the resounding <em>crack </em>of the air that whipped around me, followed by the creak of the metallic hunk's faceplate was spectacular, with components all exploding in chains of destruction and satisfaction.</p><p>It was only moments later, that he realised he was now uncontrollably plummeting towards the ground from a very soon-to-be-painful height and at an even <em>more </em>surely-painful speed.</p><p> </p><p><em>'AhhhHHHH OH ARCEUS-' </em>only meters from the ground, literal friction heated my mind from all the thoughts racing through my head, but I managed to position myself into a cone, with my legs sticking out in a low kick. My only consolation was that at least it was my legs hitting the ground first, and not my <em>head </em>taking the brunt of the force, but much to my awe, a sudden whirlwind picked up, and before I could blink I was being slowed down to a stop midair, only a foot from the tarmac below.</p><p> </p><p>With wide eyes, I glanced over towards my saviour, the boy with the wind quirk, and nodded in breathless gratitude, to which he returned it with a thumbs-up, about to disappear himself to find some more robots until the timer for the end suddenly rang.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, I made my way over to where the rubble had trapped the person earlier, and with the help of the other boy, was able to lift up the chunk not only high enough for the girl with black hair to crawl out, but for it to be sent clear over the building next to us.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Jeez... If only he got here sooner I wouldn't have been needed at all, that's some insanely powerful quirk...' </em>I marvelled silently.</p><p>"You both have my sincere thanks for getting me out of there. I believe I am now indebted to the both of you..."</p><p>I glanced at her warmly, before responding to only her <em>'Then how about we call it even from earlier? Also, I don't believe I caught your name? I'm Izuku Ookado, but please call me Izuku."</em></p><p>"Oh! Apologies, My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it's a pleasure to meet you." she finger-combed her hair briefly in what seemed to be a nervous habit, before attempting to shake hands (but realising that I have paws, awkwardly clasped instead). I chuckled with a small smile at her antics, to which she blushed and cleared her throat politely, but also with a smile. It was nice to know that my possible future classmates could end up being like this- it would definitely make a great change from all the prejudice just about everyone else gives me.</p><p>
  <em>'I hope you get it, it was really nice to meet you!'</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the end, I was never worried about whether I passed or not, seeing as I knew I won the race, aced the written exam with Nedzu, and racked up some respectable points in the city battle test.</p><p>At that point, all I had to do was go back home to tell dad how I did, before waiting for *hopeful* confirmation of my results to come through soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, for now there will be no main ship and it's unlikely there ever will be, however I've at least decided that Yaomomo is going to become Izuku's friend right off the bat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Keep Your Friends Close-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The hell- Why the fuck is there a Lucario sitting in my damn seat?" the gruff, violent tone came from a blonde, spiky haired boy with crimson irises much like my own. He had a Cyndaquil resting on his shoulder, and a seemingly perpetual scowl resting on his face.</p><p>I glanced at him briefly, before turning back to face the front, expression taught and neutral as I attempted to ignore the brash boy.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't quite work out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Shit-stain! <em>I'm talking to you!"</em> a smoking palm clasped my shoulder, heat emanating from the boy's skin and penetrating my fur.</p><p>
  <em>Must be his quirk, then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, refusing to display any discomfort or pain from the heat singing my fur, before I promptly stood up, grabbing my things and moving to the seat behind. I could have easily escalated things further by bending or breaking the boy's fingers, but it wasn't worth risking my spot in this school for something as petty as a seat.</p><p> </p><p>Not that that seat belonged to the other boy in the first place anyway...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't ignore me, you shitty Pokémon!" he threatened, now following me to this seat as well.</p><p><em>Will you please leave me alone. I'm trying to prepare for first period.</em> I thought to myself bitterly, still denying him eye contact as I pulled out a notebook and specially-made pen to fit my paw.</p><p>A hand slammed down on the centre of my desk, but I luckily had enough time to pull my notebook away before it got charred.</p><p><em>'Seems like he's emitting some form of explosion from his palms. Fitting, since he has the 'Explosion' Pokémon, Cyndaquil -and the personality to match.' </em>I thought briefly, before a frown flickered on my face.</p><p>"Why is there still a fucking Pokémon acting like they have a place before me." the boy then turned towards the rest of the class. "Hey! Which one of you losers does it belong to? get him outta my sight before I blow it to hell." the boy growled, turning to sit down in <em>my</em> previous seat.</p><p>The entire class was silent, having watched our interaction previously in curiosity, but now they were all focussed on me; waiting for someone to come forward and <em>'return me to their Pokéball'.</em></p><p> </p><p>Then, in the peripherals of my aura senses, noticed a strange, yellow caterpillar crawling on the floor from outside in the hallway, silent until it opened a zip, revealing a raged, disheveled man who looked like he forgot what sleep theoretically was. "You're all standing there like fish and it's illogical; a waste of time. I am going to be your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Now take your gym uniforms, get dressed and meet me outside in two minutes or you're expelled." the man spoke, glancing at me, before pulling out and sucking on some kind of juice pouch within what I now identified as his yellow sleeping bag. "Ookado, stay behind."</p><p> </p><p>The class cleared out promptly, leaving behind myself and this teacher. I was about to speak for the first time so far, before I was cut off.</p><p>"Your file openly suggests you're an enigmatic case." he stated.</p><p>I wanted to say that I disliked how he referred to me -the tone of his voice was more cutting then his words-, but he cut me off again (no pun intended).</p><p>"I don't agree with letting a Pokémon take an individual place at this school, since you could just as easily be the partner of a human student instead -like a two-for-one deal, however that's not my decision to make. Nedzu seems to like you, so prove to me why you deserve a spot in this prestigious school, and we won't have any problems." he stated simply before walking out, leaving me to my own devices.</p><p> </p><p><em>'...Harsh.'</em> I muttered aloud for the first time, but ironically to be heard by no-one as I soon followed. I didn't need to wear a gym uniform like the others -either due to my fur coat, or that they refused to give a Pokémon a uniform but I'm not sure- so I was already outside and waiting for everyone else before we got started.</p><p> </p><p>After a short while, everyone had coalesced outside to the field and were currently standing before Aizawa with mixed looks of confusion, worry and excitement, as no-one knew why they were there.</p><p>Yaoyorozu slid into the large, empty space between me and the rest of the class, and surprised me by quietly apologising for not sticking up for me regarding the explosive boy.</p><p><em>'Don't worry about it, I just didn't want to start a fight for something so small, but I can take care of myself. Thanks anyway though." </em>her lip quirked upwards, at least glad to know I appreciated her apology which once again shook me as odd behaviour coming from such a talented girl.</p><p><em>Maybe her parents are strict or the 'tough-love' kind? She seems too shy for own good... </em>I thought to myself silently as Aizawa made to finally speak up.</p><p>"Bakugou, how far could you toss a ball in middle school?"</p><p>"About sixty-seven metres." the blonde, spiky haired boy spoke up, teaching me his name for future reference.</p><p>"Good. Throw this, but this time there are no restrictions for quirk usage in the slightest. The only rule is that you can't leave this circle." the man pointed to a small circle which Bakugou walked up to with the ball Aizawa had tossed to him in hand.</p><p> </p><p>It took only a second or two of rolling his shoulder, before the boy <em>launched </em>the ball forward with a beyond feral grin on his face. <b>"DIE!!!"</b></p><p>After almost ten entire seconds, the phone in Aizawa's hands beeped, and he turned it to display a tracking screen reading '705.2m'. The entire class gasped in awe and excitement despite the man's casual, even bored expression.</p><p>"The point of UA is finding your limits and surpassing them. Plus Ultra. Now, we are going to be doing several different apprehension tests in total today, each one testing different aspects of your physique and fitness each. It's frankly illogical for the government to still use standardised tests without quirks considered, so that's not how I'm going to operate. You're here to become heroes, so do your best, because the person who comes in last is getting expelled on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>The entire class shrunk at the abrupt threat, no-one having expected such ruthlessness on the first day of school. Like that, the competition began as students stared between each other, each trying to weigh the others' strength in comparison to gauge their odds. Eventually, of course, it all came down to them looking at the lone Lucario.</p><p> </p><p>I scowled at their arrogant attitudes of already dismissing me as 'just a Pokémon'. <em>Just because I don't have a human 'trainer' doesn't make me weaker like all of them expect, but I guess I'll have to prove that to them with actions, not words...</em></p><p><em>'Well, </em><b>this </b><em>Pokémon is gonna win this, whether they're prepared for it or not.' </em>I growled beneath my own breath, which came out as nothing but a small 'Lu-lu-cario' to those listening.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, each student came up to throw the ball, however by the end, Aizawa still hadn't called his name, yet the class was now being ushered towards the next set of activities. In bafflement, Izuku raised his hand, catching not only the attention of the teacher, but the entire class as well, who seemingly <em>refused to stop staring at him </em>throughout the day.</p><p>"What is it, Ookado? You're wasting time already here."</p><p>I tilted my head inquisitively, deciding now would be the first time I'd be forced to communicate with my teacher. <em>'Don't I get a go?'</em></p><p>Aizawa strangely didn't seem taken aback for a second at the prospect of a voice talking in his head, indicating he was either expecting it from Izuku's files, was simply that hard to surprise as a person, or just had <em>that good of a poker face</em> which would be amazing. The man rolled his eyes, before stating aloud "For all those wondering, Ookado Izuku is currently exempt from all testing until I say otherwise." and like that, the stunned and baffled class was left to their mutterings, with Izuku barely having the courage to follow up his question in the face of the serious teacher.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I'll just be waiting then...?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Spectating the different tests was actually surprisingly helpful in allowing me to analyse their demonstrated abilities and powers in order to work out what their quirks were/how they worked. It seemed the fastest boy in the class had engines biologically formed within his calves, whilst another girl had bubbly pink skin and zipped about skidding on what seemed to be acid -if the grooves left behind in the track were any clue. One boy even had multiple arms that were webbed together like wings, of which he could alter the appendages to different sensory organs at will (ears, eyes, etcetera), which was fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>It was also interesting to see who was the 'best' in each category, depending on which quirks suited the tests best, however in the end, Izuku found himself frowning at the whole point of it. All these tests were doing were measuring the physically-oriented quirks alone, leaving the girl with invisibility for example at a constant last-place throughout. It undermined how useful and versatile her quirk was, simply because it 'didn't help her throw a ball farther' or 'run faster'.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, however, I lost track of all the scores, and soon enough found myself called upon by the teacher, snapping me out of my developing boredom.</p><p>"Ookado, How far can you throw a ball? And speak aloud, it doesn't help to have private conversations between you and I all the time without involving others."</p><p>I blanched at the words, insinuating I <em>already </em>was being forced to display my telepathy so soon to so many people. It freaked me out, but I couldn't argue with my own form-teacher, so I thought over the simple question, formulating a response. Why did this all seem like a clear repeat of situation to what had happened with Bakugou earlier though? <em>Is he seriously going to make me do that NOW?!</em></p><p>I made sure to steady my nerves before speaking aloud to everyone, <em>'Uhm, I'm... not sure? Probably two to three-hundred metres I guess? I've never tried...' </em>a ball sailed towards me, which I caught in my paw without flinching, seemingly shocking many of my classmates at my reaction speed. At least I'd prefer to think it was that and not over hearing a voice within their own head speaking as a Pokémon.</p><p>"Then you probably know what I'm going to say." the teacher grunted, before stepping back to allow me passage to the circle.</p><p> </p><p>Why was it that I seemingly felt more and more eyes trailing me throughout the day? Because that's once again how I felt as the class stared silently at me, like I was some kind of <em>show-dog about to perform a circus trick.</em></p><p> </p><p>Well, <em>that </em><em>thought</em> didn't help my temperament, as my eyes narrowed and paw clenched the ball tighter. I forced myself to use (Calm Mind), allowing myself to focus better and forget about the attention for the brief time I needed, before reeling back my arm.</p><p>"Oh hurry <em>up</em> already, mutt! I could <em>shit</em> faster than you can throw!" came the grating voice of the blonde boy. Red eyes met piercing crimson as I stared him down, before turning away once again and forcing myself to ignore him as reacting wouldn't help.</p><p>Slinking forward in a perfect, fluid arc, the ball left my paw-tips and lashed through the air with the <em>crack </em>of a whip. I was still balanced on one foot when the class was providing their half-baked excuses as to why they were beaten or impressed by me, but I continued to ignore them.</p><p>
  <em>'How far?'</em>
</p><p>Aizawa looked to his phone, "Four-hundred and twenty-two metres." he said dully. That was only the third or fourth best score in the class compared to the 'infinity girl' (who had a gravity negation quirk), the explosive boy, and Yaoyorozu who had used a literal cannon to fire the ball.</p><p><em>'Can I have one more go?' </em>the hero paused to study me, the most expression gracing his face so far, before he shrugged, tossing me one more ball.</p><p>"...Whatever you get this time is your score, no if's or but's. Knock yourself out." he grunted.</p><p><em>'Thanks.' </em>and with that, I steadied myself once again but this time at the edge of the circle. This time, instead of throwing the ball with a few steps of momentum, I prepared myself in a side-on stance, before moving my hands down to my side in a steady form I'd practiced many times. Suddenly, a blue glow surrounded the ball as everyone spectating, the teacher included widened their eyes in intrigue. (Imagine the way Goku clamps his hands when charging a Kamehameha in Dragon Ball if you know.)</p><p>With gritted determination, I threw my hands forward faster than some could register, and the ball fired forward with the trajectory of a bullet, still surrounded in the neon blue aura from before.</p><p>I didn't even bother asking for the score for at least half a minute, as I knew it wouldn't have stopped yet, but by the time it did, Aizawa seemed to revere in surprise, clearly not have been expecting such a feat from 'just a Pokémon'.</p><p>"One-thousand, one-hundred and twenty-one metres." <em><b><span class="u">*AN: EASTER-EGG: guess why I used this number ;3*</span></b></em></p><p>The entire class erupted into not-so-hushed awe at the second-best score in the class. When compared to the anti-gravity girl, several even said my performance was infinitely more impressive (no pun intended) as for mine I still had the restrictive effects of gravity and the likes.</p><p> </p><p>Next, I was brought to the running track and told to sprint the fifty metres as fast as I could. The previous record the engine-legs boy had set had been 3.04 seconds.</p><p>Of course, by running alone, I only got there in 3.5 seconds. With my second attempt (I asked Aizawa to go again), one use of Extreme-Speed and I was there within <em>0.8 .</em></p><p><em>"Damn, that's insane!" </em>a boy with spiky, red hair cheered, making me somewhat preen to myself.</p><p> </p><p>What could I say? Pokémon were often naturally faster or stronger than humans -depending on the species and their moveset<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>Next up was the long distance sprint, and despite me stating we'd be there for a long time, Aizawa insisted I had to take the test regardless, leaving the class staring and watching in awe for an entire half hour until I came to a stop on the track, feigning being completely 'breathless' despite knowing I could go for a little bit longer (in pity of my classmates). Endurance wasn't my best suit, but I could manage an impressive amount all the same due to all the years I'd spent training.</p><p>The same general idea occurred for the side-steps, sit-ups, grip strength <em>and </em>seated toe-touches. Due to my abnormally trained physique and inhuman nature, as well as how hard I pushed myself training, I blew the competition out of the metaphorical water. My flexibility in toe-touches and sit-ups was only barely beaten by the pink-skinned girl, 'Mina Ashido' if I recall. I was beaten in grip strength by the duplication-arms guy, and also came second in side-steps after a small boy with purple orbs for hair -as their scores were simply put: superhuman (even for a superhuman). That wasn't to say that I wasn't still highly adequate however.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, the standing long-jump was technically a sinch, however I disappointingly couldn't win that either. Mostly due to my light weight alone, I could hold impressive air-time -and that was only <em>after </em>launching quite the distance from a powerful jump, however the explosive boy could use his quirk to propel him through the air in an emulated 'flight', and the boy with a laser beam in his stomach fired it backwards, launching him quite the distance (regardless of the embarrassing fall he took by the end).</p><p> </p><p>All-in-all, I ended up coming first in two of the events (sprint and endurance) and second in the other five (ball-throw, toe-touches, grip-strength and sidesteps) but despite not quite managing to win every event, I was definitely able to demonstrate my capability.</p><p>The moment Aizawa released the scoreboard to the class, however, was the true moment I had been waiting for all along. Despite losing to one odd person is some of the events (usually due to them having quirks that simply specialised in that particular area), I still overall had the best average score by <em>far,</em> leaving me miles ahead in first place. Several recognisable people came in places following me. I also found the dual-haired boy from the recommended exam staring harshly at me, which I took on the chin without a care (as if I recall, <em>I </em>won and <em>he </em>lost; his look should mean nothing to me).</p><p>It was an incredible feeling to also be able to look back at Aizawa-sensei with pride, as despite the neutral look on his face, he knew he had been proven entirely wrong in his assumptions about me.</p><p><em>Yeah, tell me I'd be better off as a sidekick <b>now, </b>sensei.</em>I smirked to myself.</p><p>The person who came last, however, -which surprised me to no end when thinking of the invisible girl who didn't achieve much in any of the events sadly, was infact the boy with purple, grape-like hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and by the way, what I said about expelling one of you was just a logical ruse to spark the best results in all of you." the entire class fell into sounds of betrayal and relief, especially the boy who was clutching his heart. "Alright, that's enough for today then, your syllabuses are on your desks so pick those up before heading home; I'll see you all tomorrow- <em>don't be late."</em></p><p> </p><p>And like that, my first day of school had ended in quite a bang. I did my best to ignore the few muttered comments or insults cropping up, mostly of people making excuses for their own shortcomings, such as 'oh but I didn't know we could use our Pokémon, if I did, I totally would have won!' and the likes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hhhhh... Why does it already seem like these next few years are going to be harder than I first anticipated? </em>I sighed to myself, before waving at Yaoyorozu and pulling out my headphones from my rucksack, already throwing on a happy song to relax to as I walked to the train station and ignoring the many people who stared at the Lucario with its eyes closed (using aura to navigate), smiling and listening to music walking past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like what you've read so far, please check out my other Pokémon/MHA crossover, 'Pokéhero!'</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263659/chapters/58503691</p><p>It's already reached 40,000 words, but I'd love if it got some more views! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. -But Your Enemies Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Ookado, I was wondering, are you related to Professor Oak or something?"</p><p>I glanced at the pink girl smiling towards me from the side of my desk, deciding I might as well try to make connections to future classmates instead of shutting them out- even if I didn't <em>like </em>speaking.</p><p><em>'Yeah, Professor Oak is my father, but please call me Izuku, I'm not much of a fan of the... </em>attention<em> that surname usually gets me. It's not always good..." </em>I trailed off.</p><p>"Ah, okay sure! You can call me Mina, since I'm not one for formalities myself!" she chuckled.</p><p><em>'Your name was Mina... </em> <em>Ashido</em> <em>, correct?"</em></p><p>"Yep!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh, she seems like a nice person- plus her aura is friendly too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Nice to meet you.'</em>
</p><p>"You too!" she smiled broadly which loosened my expression. "You know, you're pretty unique, I didn't know there were any Lucarios in this part of the world! Aren't they like really rare and usually in places with high mountain-ranges and stuff?"</p><p><em>'I was found as an abandoned egg by the professor, that's all I know. I don't really care about where I 'came from'. I never knew my biological parents so it doesn't mean anything to me.' </em>I shrugged.</p><p>The girl frowned as though unable to comprehend why I felt this way. It only showed she didn't understand because she couldn't relate; her parents probably loved her actively and she'd never known any different so I couldn't blame her.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I understand... But perhaps not. I can't imagine not knowing my own parents..." she muttered, clearly not getting my point.</p><p><em>'That's why you don't understand. I see Professor Ookado just as you see your parents; he is my family, whether it is biological or not.' </em>her face seemed to flinch as her eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry if I brought up a bad topic! I didn't mean to make you upset if I did..." it seems she took my stern tone as contempt or something, which isn't true.</p><p><em>'You didn't, don't worry.' </em>but I'd leave it to her to work out how I worked as a 'person', as I didn't want to outright apologising for my resting glare-expression. That was just usual Lucario biology and I don't think apologising for something I couldn't help was fair.</p><p> </p><p>She took my word and sighed in relief with a smile, which made me smile inside as well at seeing someone genuinely care about their manners even to a Pokémon.</p><p>Sadly, this warmth didn't last when a certain boy came sauntered over with a shark-like expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, why <em>didn't</em> the Lucario cross the road?" he asked, and instantly I sharpened my eyes, not responding. He continued regardless, "Because it knew I'd <em>run it over</em> if it did. -Say, here's another one! <em>Why did the Lucario give up on heroics?" </em>This time, my eyes did more than just sharpen; they dug into the boy, and for a moment I felt minutely impressed that he didn't flinch, <em>"Because it knew I'd <b>crush</b> it every time."</em></p><p>For a while, all was silent as he smirked like I'd rise to his belligerent prodding, but instead I decided to bat it back into his own court, taking him by surprise with a hearty smile.</p><p> </p><p>A long series of cackles escaped my metaphorical 'lips' as I transferred my words to everyone listening nearby (essentially all of the other students within the classroom). <em>"Hahaha- BAHAHAHA! Oh, wow, that was hilarious! You got any more jokes like that one? Ahhh, </em>sure cracked me up<em>. You're a real </em><em><b>firework.'</b></em>I grinned as slowly, the boy's grin contorted into a snarling frown. <em>'Hey, you know what? Let me tell you one!' </em>I exclaimed with feigned zealous excitement. <em>'Why did the explosive boy go mute?'</em></p><p>The boy's eyes sharpened much like mine had previously- oh how the tables had turned. Apparently he didn't expect me to return what he served?</p><p>
  <em>'Because the more and more he displayed his loud, bright explosions, the less and less people actually paid any attention to him, until eventually, he went ignored by all and therefore they dimmed and silenced. The boy realised that no one cared, and was quickly forgotten as his voice dissolved in the wind.'</em>
</p><p>With a grin, I watched as his face contorted, starting off in confusion but quickly shifting into much more. As I presumed it would, I had struck a nerve. I had guessed that what I had said would be one of the boy's deepest, most innate and secret fears just by judging the type of character he already seemed to be and I seemed to be right, as his palms lit up with crackling *pops*. It would look like he was threatening me if I didn't know he was just reassuring himself.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll fucking kill you..."</em>
</p><p><em>'<strong>You're just scared that I'm right.' </strong></em>I directed this statement to him alone and he seemed to know, but to me his bared expression just looked like an animal backed in a corner.</p><p>After all, I was the probably the one with the most battle experience out of the entire class. I also was Pokémon, whether I displayed human traits or not, and my more tuned, wild instincts told me that the boy before me was hardly a threat compared to an agitated Kangaskan mother or a swarm of angry Beedrill.</p><p> </p><p>Flinching, he slowly pulled back his glowing hands when the classroom door opened and Aizawa-sensei entered. It seemed we likely weren't finished as he kept looking backwards, glaring, however I ignored it pretty easily by this point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonderful. An asshole like him made it into the hero course at UA? Jeez...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do the register, then you all hav-"</p><p><em>"ENGLISH TIME!</em> Are you ready little listeners?!" the door exploded open as the loud, energetic man entered holding several textbooks. Today was technically the first day of academic lessons in school as yesterday had just been an apprehension test, so we'd be meeting our teachers for the first time today.</p><p>Aizawa stared at the man, who flinched under the gaze. "Uhh.. hehe... sorry? Continue with registration..." he muttered, retreating into a corner of the classroom to pretend he was 'sorting through worksheets'.</p><p>Continuing with a small delay, "Also, later today we're taking a trip to the USJ, also known as the 'Universal disaster Simulation Joint' where we'll be starting heroics with rescue training.-" everyone blanched at the name representing 'Universal Studios Japan'. "-So be ready and change into your gym uniforms after lunch and wait at the courtyard outside for the coach that's taking us."</p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding, and without another word, the weary man left, leaving Present Mic to recover the mood as best he could -but he was probably the only person who <em>could </em>with his energy and upbeat attitude.</p><p>"Right! Nice to meetcha all! I'm 'Present Mic' in heroics lessons, but in English and around the school, just call me 'Yamada-sensei'! First of all, even though I have all your files, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to me just briefly, alright? So how about we start alphabetically with..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp. I bet most of you weren't expecting this unexpected twist with the USJ coming before All Might's 'Heroes vs Villains' combat training!</p><p>😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Calm Prelude to Something Sinister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly, I'm sorry for such delayed updates in the last month. As a person with a vivid and constantly-active imagination, I found myself getting exhausted from the non-stop writing I had been doing over several weeks and got burnt out.</p><p>On the bright side, I started reading a Korean light-novel called 'Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint' which has become my instant favourite novel I've ever read with over 1mil words - I HIGHLY recommend other to go read it, it's incredible!</p><p>Anyways, over a month I've been slowly piling up this chapter, however at one point it didn't save and I lost like half of the entire chapter I was writing which put me off further 😞</p><p>But it's here now at least... Hope you enjoy 😅😂</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I also really just don't have the capacity to bother proof-reading this essay right now, so please forgive any inevitable mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My fur bristled from the water that clung to me, damp and patchy as I glanced around. The USJ had been far more impressive than anyone would have guessed, spanning a diameter of six football pitches in all directions. There were many 'zones' where we were all being segmented between to train, and so far I had been to the Landslide zone, Earthquake zone, and currently, the Flood zone.</p><p>Right now, we were all taking turns in practicing reconnaissance of these disaster zones, such as locating 'civilians' (which were just human-sized dolls) among rubble, or by saving a doll who was 'drowning'.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, it was pretty simple what we were doing, but you'd be surprised by how many mistakes were made over the course of the afternoon-</p><p> </p><p>"Kirishima!" Aizawa called out to the red-head who was hauling the doll out of the water.</p><p>"Yes sensei?" he paused as though caught doing something <em>very </em>stupid, and it was obvious why as both himself, and everyone looking, looked down at the way he was holding the doll. His arm was wrapped around its neck and he had just pulled them out of the water with a heave.</p><p>"Had that been a human being, you would have snapped their neck- after suffocating them further. We're here to <em>save </em>people, not add to the casualties.</p><p>The doll dropped to the ground hard as his cheeks lit up red, "Uhh... hehe... oops... S-sorry sir..." looking down at the doll, he snatched it back up embarrassedly, but had to stop himself from <em>once again </em>holding it by the neck.</p><p> </p><p>The deep, resonant groan that Aizawa-sensei emitted felt good.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a second or two later, the man then turned, as though he had <em>sensed </em>that someone was being stupid once more, and Ashido shrank from fifty feet away as she felt his gaze on her back.</p><p>She was in the middle of giving chest compressions and CPR to a dummy -shown how by the Pro Hero 13, who was accompanying the class today- but a large, black, sizzling hole had <em>somehow </em>eaten its way into the dummy's chest. As the culprit, her hands still dripped with acid and she rushed to hide them behind her back and smile reassuringly at the teachers, but it was already far too late.</p><p>"Ehh... hehehe... Uhhh, h-hi Aizawa-sensei! N-nothing to see here!"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have to say anything, slapping his face with his palm with an even <em>deeper </em>groan than before. "Why... why do I always pick the problem children...? Perhaps it still isn't too late to trade classes with Vlad..." he muttered to himself sarcastically, not thinking anyone would hear him despite my fine-tuned, large ears picking up every detail.</p><p>I resisted the urge to snort, honestly finding this all quite funny as Yaoyorozu approached from behind me.</p><p>"Hey." She smiled, and turning to face her, I smiled back.</p><p><em>'Hey. How's it going?' </em>I asked, referring to the group slightly further away in the Fire zone. It seemed she had come over in a brief break from her group to either just talk or escape the heat of the flames, evident by how much she was sweating.</p><p>"Other than a few... <em>miscalculations</em>... It's been alright." she tried to sound certain with a shaky grin, but the image of a flaming building collapsing behind her in a blaze of embers would forever be etched into my memory as hilarious. I immediately began howling, unable to stop myself as she cringed, slowly wheeling around, startled by the loud sound and looking for what had caused it. It seemed obvious that her group had done something, since Aoyama had eyes as wide as his own head, surrounded by the others as he was stuck leaning forward.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he had tried firing one of his naval lasers in an attempt to put out the fire...</p><p>On one hand, the fire had been erased.</p><p>On the other, the building was as well, and what he had been expecting from this outcome... I honestly have no idea.</p><p> </p><p><em>"What the <b>hell</b> happened to entirely demolish the building you were meant to be rescuing 'civilians' from...?"</em> Aizawa was already over there, the group trembling in fear -but none as badly as Aoyama.</p><p>"Ehhhehehe... it was an... accident... mon amie?" Aoyama practically questioned himself as he said this.</p><p>"Why on <em>Earth </em>would you try extinguishing a <em>fire</em> with a <em>laser beam?!" </em>you could tell the teacher was reaching his limit for the day as the students scuttled away nervously.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Well... </em><em>that was something.'</em> I muttered to the girl beside me, who seemed just as speechless.</p><p>"I left for <em>one second </em>and a whole building collapses..." she blinked, the desolation in her voice making me laugh even more as Aizawa caught my eye and I snapped my jaw shut. Eventually, he looked away with a disgruntled expression.</p><p>
  <em>'Scary...'</em>
</p><p>Apparently, it was Yaoyorozu's turn to giggle now, which was embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>After that, we both decided to get back to our groups as we were all switching zones again. My fur was only just starting to dry as I made my way over to Iida and Uraraka. We had all been randomly selected in our groups at the beginning and the three of us were also paired with Asui Tsuyu and Mineta Minoru, which was a mixed basket...</p><p>"-Yeah! I'm <em>so </em>glad I came to UA!" the smaller boy privately exclaimed as he ogled over the clothing stuck to the girls' bodies as they left the water. I wanted to slap him, but refrained as other than drooling through his eyes, he hadn't 'actually' harassed anyone...</p><p>The moment he even thought about touching one of them however, was the moment he'd go flying through the USJ's dome wall.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the air around me thickened, and an overwhelming 'premonition' (that I'd long developed through training my Aura) told me to look to the centre plaza of the USJ. Something deep within my gut spun, like my last meal was being tumble-dried in the washer.</p><p>Before I could see anything, I sensed an incomprehensible amalgamation of Auras. There were almost one hundred, all amassed within the centre of the building and they were so condensed, it felt almost as if they were all one with each other...</p><p> </p><p>Something dark began to swirl around, like a vortex that slowly widened from a small point of mist that appeared from seemingly nowhere. It all happened so fast, I couldn't call out until Aizawa-sensei's voice cut through the air.</p><p>"EVERYONE, GROUP TOGETHER AND COME HERE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit... shit, were we being attacked?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I kept my gaze on the portal, anticipating the appearance of whatever the petrifying mass of Aura was, but despite knowing what I sensed, I still couldn't believe my eyes when dozens upon dozens of feet -both human and Pokémon alike- marched on the concrete, like a syncopated cacophony of imposing death.</p><p>I realised that one student was far too close to the plaza to be safe, which is when I panicked. The leader already seemed to be scouting the area surrounding him with cracked lips and a heartless smile. Severed hands covered the man's lithe body like <em>trophies </em>he had collected over the years...</p><p> </p><p>"I was told All Might would be here to greet us... What a shame. It seems we'll just have to lure him out. Perhaps the death of twenty children will suffice?" he spoke with a light tone in a scratchy voice. The sound of him speaking was grating to the ears, and the casual tone he held at the atrocities he pondered didn't match.</p><p>His eyes landed on Kaminari Denki, who was the person furthest away from the four groups of students -and closest to the army of intruders. His lips upturned with a sinister smirk as his eyes gleamed like a predator spotting its prey.</p><p>"Why hello there, <em>little hero. </em>I think you'll be my first target. Please be entertaining as you die-!" the man lunged forward faster than most humans were capable of. It seemed he was trained so I couldn't underestimate him, <em>especially</em> if he was the leader of the villains that stood behind him.</p><p> </p><p>But I already knew what I had to do. I crouched down, taking a deep breath to fuel my accelerating heart, and launched off. One use of Extreme Speed and I had made it to Kaminari, and soon enough I had carried him back to the rest of the students who had grouped up together at the top of the staircase leading to the entrance of the USJ.</p><p> </p><p>The man stood in surprise, before his smile widened. "Ah, <em>it seems this might not be as boring as I expected..." </em>his tone sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>The comparison between Bakugou and this guy was as clear as day. <em><b>This </b>is a predator.</em></p><p> </p><p>I realised why no-one had made their way to the exit yet, as when I looked, the swirling mist-portal that had transported the villains was stationed before the grand double doors. There was a luminous yellow expression within the dark mist which looked exactly like a pumpkin carving on halloween. It seemed to be a mutation quirk, and no-one dared come near him in fear of what he could do.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting my way back to Aizawa, wanting to hear what he had to say (as the teacher and current guardian of the class), when someone cursed.</p><p>"Shit! None of us have our Pokémon with us! We left them on the bus!" someone shouted as the class broke out in a frenzy. None of us were prepared for this; <em>we hadn't even had our first combat lesson yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't the alarms going off... A jammer, maybe?" the teacher whispered to himself before turning. "Kaminari, try contacting the school."</p><p>"Y-yes sir!" the boy raised his hand to his earpiece, but his hopeful expression was crushed as his voice quivered, "I... I can't get through. There's no signal on <em>any</em> frequency..."</p><p>"Damnit... 13, stay with the kids!" Aizawa commanded as he launched forward down the stairs towards the army that had begun approaching. He pulled down his goggles and gripped his scarf, dancing through the air in a graceful display of acrobatics, and one-by-one the villains and their Pokémon began to fall from his prowess as a trained hero. It seemed that whilst the villains had numbers, they weren't tough individually, and most of the Pokémon seemed hardly trained and were repetitive species (like Ekans, ghastly and Coffing). There were a few Flying-type Pokémon, however they could hardly get in close with how versatile Aizawa was with his scarf, and the very few Fire or Electric types were ones he targeted first so they posed little threat.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was Aizawa's speciality was in one-on-one duals against emitter or transformation type quirks. his quirk-negation didn't work on mutation quirks, and it was difficult to keep multiple enemies suppressed. The worst part of all, however, was how quickly he suffered from dry-eye from too much exposure. Prolonged fights were the worst for him, as every time he used his quirk, the amount of time it activated next time was shortened.</p><p>The main villain seemed to work this out after careful observation, calculating in his head when the pro hero cancelled quirks or rested, and eventually, he picked the decisive moment to launch his own interception- just as the man was at his limit and needed to blink.</p><p>"Shit-!" Aizawa slammed the villain's outstretched palm away, wary of what quirk he may have, and the two of them exchanged several connections -all of which Aizawa had to be defensive and deflect or dodge.</p><p>Inevitably, he ran out of luck, and in a blind-sided moment, the villain grabbed hold of his arm. Immediately, excruciating pain webbed across his elbow, and before he even knew what was happening, both the skin and muscle touched by the hand disintegrated into dust, which quickly spread further.</p><p>He was barely able to throw the villain away when someone interrupted their fight by punching the villain as he was caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Sorry sir, but I can't sit around helpless and watch you die.'</em>
</p><p>"Ookado, get back with the others-!"</p><p><em>'13 has been critically injured and the rest of the class are either still trying to get past the mist-villain or take care of 13.' </em>the man paused from the sharp tone I used, and looking at his Aura, it was obvious that he was both in excruciating pain and cursing within his mind.</p><p>"... What area-attacks do you know...?" he whispered to me as the villain with ashen hair picked himself up off the ground and snarled.</p><p><em>'I thought you'd never ask.' </em>instantly, I launched forward like a rocket and threw myself into familiar moves I practiced so often. My foot slammed into the ground, causing it the shatter (Earthquake), and a large group of villains stumbled, trying to remain upright but caught completely off guard. As this happened, I leapt ahead and rolled my paws in a flurry of destruction. This was where a Fighting-type shone most: physical combat.</p><p>The endless barrage was an onslaught the villains couldn't stand up against, and just a single solid hit was enough to spark out most of them. One or two villains threw their own attacks, either in the form of quirks, weapons or on rare occasion, fists, but barely any of them did more than graze me as I was fast enough to avoid them.</p><p> </p><p>For the most part.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the villain leader had had enough of us, however, as he called a name and something collided with my side before I even had the time to blink. I was sent spiralling through the air, coming to a stop when I crashed into a concrete wall. My whole body jolted upon the impact, the air being forced out of my lungs in a gasp, but I was able to catch myself on my feet before I collapsed on the ground. There was a large crater left in the wall, and I was hunched over, taking deep breaths. Lifting my gaze to see what <em>truck </em>had run me over, my eyes contracted in fear.</p><p>A monstrosity I could hardly comprehend stood over Aizawa's body, crushing the man into the concrete floor as though stepping on an ant. It was a black <em>thing, </em>unlike anything I'd ever seen. It's appearance was something you could only dream of in the most bone-chilling nightmare, with coal-black skin that looked as thick as a rhinoceros', and a chiselled body that loomed over nine feet tall -as large as All Might himself. Its eyes were unflinching but desolate, as though it only saw emptiness in its manic gaze and the worst part of all was that its brain was exposed for the whole world to see.. Its muscles contorted beneath its skin; as though leeches were wriggling and writhing between the bulbous veins, and it held absolutely no empathy for the man it had crushed beneath its fist.</p><p>I wanted to say this thing was 'human', but to be honest, I truly didn't know, as it had a bird's beak and razor teeth, among so many other strange features that couldn't just be a mutation quirk affecting its appearance.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't even sure if Aizawa-sensei was still alive, but this was something else. Something I couldn't fathom standing up against, no matter how many punches I landed on it. A single hit and I was already fearing my limit. I could only take a few more before I'd truly be out of commission...</p><p> </p><p>"It seems you finally realise that you're outmatched." the coy tone of the leader bled in my ears and I snarled more anomalistically than I remember doing ever before. It seemed the wild laws of nature were taking hold and the instincts I usually suppressed within society were unravelling like a bound up string.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, my mind streamlined, optimising itself to ensure survival. I forgot about the USJ. I forgot about my classmates. I forgot about Aizawa, as horrible as all this sounds.</p><p>There was only one thought echoing in my mind as my eyes narrowed and my posture widened:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Survive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The 'Nomu' charged me, the air around it creating such powerful shockwaves that any concrete it didn't crush beneath its feet would be blown apart anyway by the force. Instinctually, I leant backwards, the monster's fist soaring past my face as I twisted out of the way and dragged my paw-spike across its gut. I was no longer thinking about what I may accidentally do to this thing.</p><p>
  <em> <b>I was aiming to kill it.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right before my eyes, the leathery hide-like skin reknitted and reformed, the blood that had previously gushed out being sucked back in as though it had never been injured.</p><p>It stared at me as though I were some kind of meaningless insect it didn't understand, and in those eyes I saw my own death inevitably flash.</p><p> </p><p>Slinking backwards, I readied myself for its next attack, the fear I felt constantly feeling my body further, <span class="u">pushing my limits to lengths I'd never considered.</span> </p><p>It was as though all limitations on my body had been removed; my joints reached wider angles and my muscles stretched and contracted both more loosely and sharply than ever before. It felt as though my body was being guided by ancestors of my own kind, following movements and reactions I'd never practice yet <em>knew </em>were optimum each time, but every time I landed an attack on the titan, it scoffed and continued forward as though pestered by a fly, its wounds always resealing.</p><p>For a while, the Nomu found it extremely difficult to hit me, however eventually, I simply couldn't hold up and a single graze from its fist was enough to send me skidding along the floor, arriving at the feet of a few of my classmates.</p><p>Someone helped me up and I refrained from hurting them (-my survival instincts were still going haywire), but upon seeing Mina Ashido worrying over my plausible injuries I was brought back to reality.</p><p><em>'I'm... I'm fine. Sorry. What happened to everyone else? Is everyone -- okay...?' </em>I coughed out a few small specks of blood on my paw and cringed. <em>That's bad...</em></p><p>"We managed to get Iida out to alert the school, but we still can't get at our Pokémon, so we're outnumbered and sitting ducks! I've been watching and you can't beat that thing! But even if you did, there's only all the other villains to worry about afterwards!" she panicked, not proposing any solutions to the numerous problems we faced.</p><p><em>'Panicking isn't helpful. Try and think of something! I can only take another hit or two, and <b>none</b> of you would survive fighting against this thin-' </em>I paused, interrupting myself as I remembered something that could prove incredibly vital... <em>'EVERYONE! SILENCE!' </em>my voice echoed, booming across the minds off all my classmates as they turned to face me in fear but possibly a small glimmer of hope. I looked at one boy in particular, followed by another.<em> 'Todoroki, I need your support, freeze this thing at every opportunity you get! Kirishima, I need you up front with me! Everyone else with ranged attacks, try and find as many opportunities as possible to stun or harm the Nomu and protect us!' </em>I caught Todoroki's eyes in particular, and for once the cold, disdainful boy nodded, understanding my orders. I thankfully didn't need to look to confirm the reliable, determined glint in Kirishima's eyes, despite his evident fear.</p><p>I turned around to face the monster, Kirishima running to my side. "I don't know if I can take a solid hit from that thing...!" he muttered to me, gulping but preparing his defences and activating his quirk.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't worry; you hopefully won't have to if we all work together. Just try to avoid direct hits and deflect attacks at narrow angles to dissipate the impact, okay? We can do this, you're the best shield I've met and having the courage to protect someone is one of the most noble acts of all. You with me?'</em>
</p><p>"Yeah. <em>I'm with you." </em>the boy's voice was steely and that made me smile just slightly beneath the imposing threat. I felt a new kind of respect for a human such as Kirishima.</p><p>I charged forward first, breaking the stalemate between the two sides. The Nomu followed seconds after, but just before we met, a wave of ice collided with its side, momentarily rooting it on the spot and allowing me to land a solid hit with 'Power-up Punch'.</p><p>A moment later, the Nomu would break free, but a single second was all I needed to keep applying pressure. If it ever got dicey and Kirishima and I were put on the backpedal from attacks, a laser beam would catch the Nomu's shoulder, staggering it, or acid would burn at its feet, constantly forcing it to stop and regenerate.</p><p>
  <em>'Good work guys, we need to keep this up!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, my confidence was like a wall built out of sticks and a single action crushed it to the ground. <em>"You're forgetting about something..." </em>a voice whispered in my ear, catching me entirely off guard as a hand clamped on my arm and fur began decaying in front of my eyes.</p><p>Pain came faster than I could have ever imagined -pain unlike anything I had ever felt before. My bones were made out of a unique metal alloy Lucario's are known for (which makes up the 'Steel' typing when paired with the spikes on our bodies). I had never broken a bone before, but right now, it felt like they were melting. I watched as skin, then muscle, then bone began decaying before my eyes and it felt like there was nothing I could do. It happened too quick and my mind was blank from the shock of the reality that I was <em>turning to ash.</em></p><p> </p><p>"GET THE HELL OFF HIM, YOU FREAK!" Someone leapt at the back of the villain, wrapping themselves around as much of his body as they could before the man suddenly released a tormenting screech.</p><p>I was suddenly released and fell to the ground in a heap, unable to hold myself up from the pain that screamed from my arm throughout my entire nervous-system, but as I clenched my eyes, I made out the figure of someone pink hanging off the villain's back like a monkey as he grappled at them in fury, frustration and desperation. As I looked closer and the image cleared slightly from my intense focus, I recognised Ashido glowering as she clung to him, and beneath her skin, the villain's body turned raw red. I realised that she was secreting acid, not powerful enough to melt him down to goop, but enough to break through the skin and leave marks that would likely scar him for the rest of his life.</p><p>In some sense, I wanted to laugh at the irony at seeing a man who crumbles others to ash be melted to <em>less </em>than that, but I couldn't when I realised he had finally gripped the girl's thigh and activated his quirk.</p><p>She screamed, a sound which tickled my spine and nape (scruff of the neck -usually referred to on animals). Before it could get too bad, like a miracle of divine intervention, a beam of light shone down upon us all from the entrance of the USJ. The doors had been blown off their hinges, and there stood a man that no villain dared to stand up against.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Fear not, children. I promise you are all safe now, for <em>I AM HERE."</em></b>
</p><p>The hero's voice felt relieving enough to make me want to cry, but before any more theatrics could occur, Ashido needed to be helped <em>NOW.</em></p><p><em><b>'ALL MIGHT! HELP!' </b></em>I projected my voice, as panicked and frayed as it was, clearly. The hero already arrived in the centre of the plaza, by the time I had blinked, the pressure of the wind behind him trailing seconds behind. His fist had already connected with the villain's face, sending him flying through the air and into the Flood-zone's water a distance away. He held onto Ashido as he did so, and cradled her as she cried in pain but smiled in relief.</p><p>Only I was close enough to hear the pain in his voice, the disappointment, hatred and disgust that filled the hero.</p><p><em>"Villains who dare attack a class of kids...</em> <em>I wasn't even here on time."</em></p><p>The mist villain who had transported all the villains in the first place warped to the right, whilst the Nomu stood eerily silent on the left (waiting for orders like a military-trained puppy).</p><p> </p><p>It was only now, that I truly recognised what behemoth of responsibility lay upon this sole man's shoulders. He was always expected to be perfect and triumphant, but everyone always forgot that even the best man was imperfect.</p><p><em>'A-All Might... *cough.' </em>I hacked and gripped my chest, closing my eyes. <em>'That villain has a disintegration quirk, avoid contact with his hands... The villain over there can create warp-gates to transport matter like a portal in a game, and the black monster over there... it's the strongest of the three with pretty much infinite regeneration from <b>anything</b>.' </em>I groaned, but my long and important message was thankfully heard. <em>'B-be careful...'</em></p><p>"I understand, young Ookado.-" within a flash of the eye, I found myself propped up against a pillar in the centre of the rest of our class beside Ashido, who had fallen unconscious.  "You've both done so well. But please <em>rest. </em>I will handle this now." Within the next second, the Symbol of Peace was already back down in the centre of the three villains, a dark expression resting on his face unlike any I'd ever seen before.</p><p> </p><p>"How? How did you know the plans for this class? You knew I was scheduled to be here, didn't you?"</p><p>"My-my, the Symbol of Peace looks so confused. How strange for the man who's usually so calm..."</p><p>He frowned at the white-haired villain leader, discreetly eying the other two villains to his sides, evaluating them after decades of experience.</p><p><em>'Before I fully charge, I need to find out the limit of how fast those portals can be made.' </em>he instantly charged at the white-haired villain, and as he expected, a black portal opened up between them, planning to intercept.</p><p>
  <em>'Less than a second... damnit. That's tight to avoid...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instantly changing track within a split second, his steps created craters in the concrete ground as he ran, however All Might was surprised when this time, instead of a portal, the 'Nomu' intercepted him.</p><p><em>'What?! This thing's fast-!' </em>he leant back as it swung, dodging the hit but leaving himself open to a portal from behind. An outstretched hand reached towards him, planning to disintegrate him through it, but he barely managed to escape its reach.</p><p><em>'Jeez, this is bad! I need the other teachers to get here quickly!' </em>he thought to himself in a grimace as this time, the villains all attempted to attack him. Their coordination was adequate -despite the Nomu's actions seeming wild and un-strategised, and he was put on the constant backpedal to be safe. Eventually, however, he knew they'd catch him off guard as their timing seemed to tighten and it got closer and closer when avoiding them. It seemed as though they were all adjusting to his speed gradually.</p><p><em>'Well... I suppose I should </em>step it up a notch<em> in response?'</em></p><p>Instantly, he disappeared, before throwing a punch that created a strong gust which violently dispersed the mist villain and his portals for a while until he regathered. It was only temporary, but disabling the main method of the disintegration-villain's ranged attacks left him useless unless he got in close -which was a tall order when facing a man of Toshinori's stature.</p><p>Wanting to make sure he eliminated the variables, he shot towards the young man, planning to knock him out so that he could focus on the Nomu (and mist villain when he recovered), however he was intercepted by the Nomu, who was able to keep perfect speed with him, causing him to cuss and retreat.</p><p>The two titans clashed in a wave of pressure and All Might was pushed several inches into the ground, however he remained firm and rigid as a plank as he pushed back with a grunt. Surprising the Nomu (who only attacked blindly and didn't think), he swivelled on his heel and pulled, the momentum of the beast carrying it forward and over his shoulder before slamming into the ground -followed by a barrage of one hundred punches.</p><p>Every punch caused the body to flail as it slowly burrowed deeper into the concrete, however no-matter how many punches the hero threw, any damage would inevitably heal seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you...?" he grunted, before catching its first counterattack in his palm and lifting it up and kicking it away. It clawed into this leg however and excruciating pain laced up his calf, but before it could do any more damage he managed to smash it away with a bone-shattering fist to the face.</p><p>It stood up, recovered in moments, however it held back as the white-haired villain spoke up, so far having done nothing but spectate as though this fight was some form of private entertainment.</p><p>"That, <em>All Might, </em>is Nomu. He's biologically <em>engineered</em> to match your very best; the perfect blend of obedience and strength. The first <em>human Pokémon</em>." he said it whilst brushing his cracked fingernails casually, but All Might could only focus on what he said and the way it looped within his mind.</p><p><em><b>A human Pokémon?<br/>
</b></em>That doesn't just sound impossible, that sounds outright <em>fictional.</em></p><p>But looking at the exposed brain-matter, seeing its beak and staring into the thing's wild, empty eyes seemed to only consolidate the fact. This would explain this beast's inhumane strength and appearance, but how could it demonstrate so many quirks?</p><p> </p><p>A sole thought crossed his mind; one that petrified him. <em>'No... it can't be... <b>He</b> couldn't have survived...' </em></p><p>The grin on the villain's face only seemed to widen, however it was at this exact time that All Might happened to notice a faint blue glow emanating from the top of the staircase. Looking closer subtly, he noticed a Lucario that was shaking on its feet, supported by another classmate, as a ball of pure blue energy built gradually in front of it. As seconds ticked over, the diameter of the orb grew, slow but steady.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the Nomu's hand grabbed at his neck from behind out of nowhere and All Might fought to stay upright and fight against the crushing grip as he was slowly pulled back towards a portal.</p><p>
  <em>'Damnit, I was sloppy and forgot about him!'</em>
</p><p>Barely managing to pry a single finger away from his neck, all he could do was struggle helplessly. If he tried to disperse the mist villain again, 'Nomu' would surely crush his neck, however if he was pulled through the portal, there was no telling where he would end up anyway.</p><p>"It's a shame to have to resort to this as I hate getting guts stuck between my portals... but oh well. I can make an exception if it's for the <em>Symbol of Peace himself</em>." the warp villain muttered casually.</p><p><em>'Ah. How wonderfully disconcerting. Well, at least I know where <b>that</b> leads to now.' </em>the hero kicked at the Nomu's shin, breaking its leg at the joint and managing to free himself during the small moment it loosened its grip. He sent his elbow flying into its face, staggering it to the ground, and hopped backwards on his one good leg from another portal that appeared but was still clipped by the disintegration man's quirk. The first layer of skin on his right arm flaked off which made him grimace at the close-call, but thankfully it hadn't been a proper connection.</p><p>It just couldn't happen again under any circumstance.</p><p>Not wasting another chance, he clapped his hands together so violently that the air temporarily exploded into fifty-mph winds, once again disabling the warp villain, and before the Nomu could pick itself back up, he charged at the white-haired ringleader of the villains, reeling back his fist. "I've had just about en~OUGH OF YOU!" he punched with such force that there was no time for the other to react. The villain was out cold indefinitely, tumbling across the landscape, and finally the only thing left was the sick, ebony abomination of a creation.</p><p>Looking past it he once again saw the blinding blue glow from the staircase. By now, it was far larger and a <em>lot </em>more violent. The centre of the twisting sphere raged like a torrential storm, pushing and crashing at the edges with all its might, yet somehow the sphere managed to retain its shape malleably. Waves may spin on the surface, but not once did the bubble 'pop' as the Lucario held firm under what All Might could only imagine was unbearable strain. There was so much energy behind it that the surrounding air was being forced away like a constant shockwave, and something told the hero that the attack was ready at that point.</p><p>He knew what had to be done. Killing went against every fibre and essence in his body, however during this entire battle, not once had All Might seen the beast raise its own two eyes on its own accord. It blindly followed its 'master' better than any lap-dog would, and the look in its eyes was beyond lost.</p><p>As described the first time he was them; they were <em>manic.</em></p><p> </p><p>He looked at the Nomu, steeling himself, gulping and ignoring the sweat that formed on his skin. In a blinding flash, both he and the Nomu launched at each other, readying for one final clash. The two collided like towers rooting themselves to the ground, equal in strength, until gradually, the Nomu was pushed back. First by an inch, then by a foot. Building up momentum, All Might dug his feet into the ground and charged like a bull, steaming from the nose before finally, the Nomu was pushed too far off balance and with a swift reaction, the hero threw the creature through the air before shouting with all his might;</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"NOW OOKADO!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The blue orb pushed away from the Lucario, first moving sluggishly but gradually picking up pace. Its mass created an exponential momentum, speeding up more and more as it flew through the air, before eventually meeting with the Nomu in a blinding ray of ethereal blue. The sphere barely managed to encapsulate the thing from head-to-toe but a chilling shriek was released.</p><p>It seemed inevitable, however, as there was nothing that the Nomu could do to resist. It had no way to escape mid-air, as the sphere built of highly condensed aura was permeable to its attacks like it was hitting air. Simply tearing it apart atom by atom and singing the molecules to an ash of <em>ash itself</em>. The creature could not regenerate from such charred cells, let alone nonexistent ones, and as fast as you'd expect a star to collapse in the night's sky, the blue glow gradually faded with a sort of 'boom' as a ring of energy discharged horizontally, finally dissipating to reveal the Nomu was simply no more.</p><p>Not a single limb, let alone molecule remained and the class could finally rest easy knowing that the existential threat had been defeated.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until the Lucario fell to a knee, coughing up blood and promptly collapsing.</p><p> </p><p>-"ALL MIGHT, ALL MIGHT-!"</p><p>"-COME QUICK!"</p><p>"SHIT, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"</p><p>A torrent of screams and urgency emerged once more as the class panicked over the prone body. At first, I had seemingly 'died' according the them -or at least that's what they told me when I asked a week later- but apparently, I had fallen into a pretty serious comatose state from the extreme exertion of my Aura - the life-force energy of all living things.</p><p>According to the doctors, regardless of the incomparable Aura-reserves as a Lucario, the only reason I had survived was due to the fact that the attack I had created had been created from the contribution of all of my classmates' Aura as well. Unknowingly, with their strong spirits and unwavering hope, they had all contributed to my own attack despite being humans with a lower amount of natural Aura than Pokémon and most other creatures...</p><p>From that, I learnt something incredible and new about the fundamentals of Aura, which opened up a whole new branch of research and fascination for my father when I told him.</p><p>I also learnt that day, that despite holding a small grudge against many humans for their supremacist tendencies, there was a small flame of hope kindling within me, like a small flame blocked by a thin sheet of paper in a snow-storm, but alight and burning brightly, growing all the same.</p><p>
  <em>'I suppose it was hypocritical of me to judge my classmates like they were all discriminant humans, just as I had been judged as a 'lower Pokémon animal' by so many. I had been no better than them in this regard. So perhaps, I should give them more of a chance...?'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to rewrite this chapter's second half which REALLY annoyed me, since I feel like this second rewrite isn't half as good as my first attempt was, however I really don't have the capacity to go through and do any more fixing on it so sadly I'll just have to leave it as it is for now. *sigh*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>